


Cocoa

by Cantatrice18



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Legilimens, Missing Scene, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cantatrice18/pseuds/Cantatrice18
Summary: The Goldstein women decide to make their houseguests cocoa. Well, one of them does. The other is simply forced to go along for the ride.





	

Tina stared at her sister in bewilderment. The younger woman had her wand raised high over a pot of milk on the stove, while above them several hunks of bittersweet chocolate hovered in place. “What on earth are you doing?”

“Making cocoa,” Queenie replied simply. 

“Yes, I can see that, but is this really the time?”

Queenie turned to her sister, big green eyes wide. “You don’t think they’d like it? I think they would. I think after an exhausting day running around New York hunting for an escaped creature, cocoa would be just the thing.”

Tina sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose as she always did when she was drained. “It’s a lovely thought, Queenie, but they aren’t our guests. They’re in custody. The No-maj won’t even remember he met us, this time tomorrow.”

Queenie motioned with her wand and the chocolate pieced dropped one by one into the pot with soft plopping sounds. Her jaw was set mulishly as she stirred. “I don’t see why that makes a difference. If anything, it’s more important to be nice to them in the moment, because they won’t get to keep their happy memories long. At least, Mr. Kowalski won’t.” She twirled her wand and the pot rose into the air before pouring its contents ever so carefully into a pair of mugs set out on a tray on the sideboard. “Cocoa is more than just nice. It’s a gesture of trust, of friendship. It means we’re all on the same side.”

“But we aren’t all on the same side!” Tina exclaimed, wincing as she felt the beginnings of a headache coming on. “Mr. Scamander has broken the law many times over, and will be taken up in front of a disciplinary court as soon as I can get anyone at MACUSA to listen to me. And Mr. Kowalski is a No-maj, therefore he is most definitely not on our side.”

“Maybe they’re not on our side yet,” sniffed Queenie, picking up the tray with the cocoa. “But they’ll come round. And I can tell you’re more interested in Mr. Scamander than you’d like to admit.”

“Stop reading me!” Tina exclaimed, blushing pink. “We’ve talked about this, it’s rude. And you’re wrong, anyway. I’m not interested.”

“Too bad, because I think he likes you,” Queenie remarked innocently.

Tina scowled at her. “Whose side are you on?”

“The cocoa’s,” Queenie retorted, pushing the tray into her sister’s hands. “Now, go give our guests a nice, warm drink to end their day.”

Unable to think of a proper reply, and weighed down by the tray, Tina decided the most appropriate response would be silence. Turning, she made her way to the door of the bedroom they’d created for the two men. Reaching the door, she paused and looked back. “I may not be a legilimens, but it doesn’t take much to read you. And he has to be obliviated. No exceptions.”

Queenie looked away, her mask of cheerfulness slipping for brief moment. “Just bring them the cocoa. Everything else can wait till tomorrow.”

Tina turned back to the door and did as she was told, wondering just how deeply the No-maj baker had managed to burrow into her sister’s heart, and whether what Queenie had said about Mr. Scamander’s interest in her might be true.


End file.
